


Magnus Finally Grieves Ragnor's Death

by jamesmbarnes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus calls Magnus "Maggie Bean", Asmodeus comforts his son, Asmodeus is "Ayah", Asmodeus is a proud "Bane", Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Grieving Magnus Bane, I'm done now sorry xD, Magnus and Asmodeus have a very good loving relationship, Magnus watches Ragnor die, Papa!Magnus, Protective Asmodeus, Raphael is "Moonbeam", Saphael are Malec's kids, Simon is "Snowflake", Vamp puns are life, btdubs, dad!Alec, everyone has a nickname, fight me on this, it's cute okay, it's very sweet, much cute, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmbarnes/pseuds/jamesmbarnes
Summary: Alec is on a mission and when he finishes slaying demon ass, it starts to rain. More like pour. Raphael and Simon find him walking around Brooklyn Bridge Park, soaked to the bone, and call Magnus. When they get back to the loft, Maryse and Asmodeus are there to take care of their boys. (Ragnor died a while back and Magnus is finally able to grieve for his "dearest, sweet cabbage.") Asmodeus holds his son and cries with him. Maryse takes care of Alec and Saphael while Asmodeus takes care of his Maggie. (Sorry if this is really long.) Seasons 1-3 happen within a 4-ish year span. (Ragnor's been gone for almost 3 years at this point, so Magnus is really broken about not being able to grieve him until now, as if he thinks that Ragnor will be angry with him.) NO past Sizzy, Rizzy, Jimon or Climon. (They do NOT help this story at all. Sorry.)(Asmodeus from the tv show Shadowhunters. Aka Jack Yang's Asmodeus)





	Magnus Finally Grieves Ragnor's Death

‘Shit... It's raining. AGAIN.’ Alec thought with anger. 

 

His body seeming to drag as he walked away from the alleyway, only barely remembering to activate his stealth and stamina runes before heading out of the alley and out into the flow of people, which was slimming down by the seconds... 

 

'Was there a fire I don't know about?' 

 

Alec thought, pulling out his phone to check if he'd gotten any texts while he was out.

 

"3 new texts."

 

That's not intimidating, I can work with that, Alec thought to himself, mindful of the mundanes running about around him.

 

1 text from, Parabatai<3: Time Sent: 11:54pm.“Hey, Izzy and I are doing all the paperwork from today’s mission if you wanna go home to your boys. We’ve got you covered Parabatai.”

 

He quickly typed out a reply to Jace about him needing to stop changing his contact name, to which Jace replied with the middle finger emoji and a winky face emoji. Rolling his eyes, he quickly clicked out of his texts with Jace and opened up the main text messaging screen and clicked on another new message.

 

1 text from, Moonbeam<3: Time Sent: 12:08am. “Hola (: Simon and I just wanted to check in with you and see if you wanted to go on a walk after you get finished with your ‘mission’ cause we’re heading to Brooklyn Bridge Park, and before you ask, yes, Papá is going to portal us there after the sun’s fully set. Be careful and stay safe! Love you, Dad. <3”

 

Alec had a goofy smile on his face while reading his son’s text, now very grateful for his glamor rune, otherwise he’d look like a psychopath from the way that he was smiling at his phone. He was so very grateful that he had a loving family with his husband and their sons. 

 

1 text from, Mags<3: Time Sent: 12:23am. "I hope you're finishing up, Darling, because our rowdy boys want their Daddy home. They went out for a walk a while back so you might end up running into them on your way home. Be careful, stay safe, and call me if you need backup, sweetheart. I love you<3." 

 

Alec was grinning like an idiot as he read his husband’s text, gently feeling through his shirt for the chain holding his wedding rings. He pocketed his phone, not wanting to lose it, and began to walk.

 

He kept walking through the streets of New York until he somehow, weirdly, ended up in a park. Alec made sure to keep walking until he could find a sign or any type of text that would tell him where he was. He kept walking a little bit more and out of the corner of his eye, he saw two men, smiling and laughing while walking arm-in-arm along the path holding umbrellas firmly in their hands. Smiling softly to himself, he walked a little bit more until he -’Finally! BY the ANGEL!’- found a sign and quickly read it, it said, "Brooklyn Bridge Park," and underneath that was, "Park closes at 1:00 am." 

 

‘Oh... SHit... SHIT!’ Alec started to panic, pacing back and forth all the while running his fingers through his hair. He abruptly pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time on his phone: 12:45 am, and quickly sent a text to Magnus, Simon and Raphael individually, saying that he'd just finished his mission and that he'd immediately be heading back to the loft. 

 

Off to the left of him, unknown to Alec, the two men who were walking and laughing before abruptly ceased and quickly pulled out their phones in almost perfect sync, and seemed to visibly sigh with relief. Alec started to wander again, trying to find the -sort of-ish- general direction of the loft, began to walk towards another sign to see if he could find the map of the park, knowing it had to be around somewhere.

 

The two men turned towards Alec as he began to start walking, well, more like painfully limping towards the nearest sign, nodded to each other and began to walk over to him, unlinking their arms, gaining speed along their walk to Alec, as if needing to confirm that he was alright.

 

Alec became veeery light headed all of a sudden and just barely managed to make it over to the nearest park bench and flopped down, very ungracefully and definitely, -according to his sister and parabatai-, very un-shadowhunter-like. The overhead lamp was shining very brightly above his head, so Alec put his face in his hands to try to get his head to stop spinning.

 

The two men stopped mid-step, not daring to move another inch and then snapped out of their trance and raced towards Alec. As the ran to him, their path lit up by the overhead streetlamps, their faces became actual faces, and were no longer blobs in the distance.

 

"Dad?" Alec heard somewhere to his left, and felt a cold hand press to his cheek, cupping it in a familiar way. The rain seemed to stop hitting him, as if there was a barrier between him and the rainfall. "Are you okay?" The voice said again, gently turning Alec's face until he was facing him, and he softly smiled, rain soaked clothes and all, at him.

 

His vision was fuzzy but he'd recognize his Snowflake's voice anywhere, smiling softly and leaned into his hand, "Hey Snowflake," Alec whispered, barely able to speak all, "When'd you get here? Mag said that you and Rapha were taking a walk?" Simon smiled at his father, dimples showing in an adorable way, laughing softly as a cool, warm voice cut in and said, "Dad, we got a text from Papá saying that you'd just finished your mission and you- well... Here you are." Raphael said, a little agitated that his fathers didn't want him and Simon to accompany Alec on his mission, regardless of how small it was, because then he'd at least know that his father would be okay. And safe. And not soaking wet. And barely conscious on a park bench.

 

“Are you okay Dad?” Raphael asked his father softly, gently taking Alec’s hand from his face to hold it in one of his own, his umbrella tightly clutched in the other. Simon, in seeing what his boyfriend was doing, quickly mirrored him, joining Alec on the park bench, uncaring if his clothes get wet.

 

“Yeah, Moonbeam, I’m okay.” Alec said, having to clear his throat a few times so he could speak to his sons. Alec shifted in his seat, hissing as he jolted his left leg. Simon started to fuss over his father, trying to get as much information about Alec’s mission as he can.

 

Raphael walked away from his boyfriend and father and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing his Papá. As he predicted, Magnus answered on the second ring, "Hello, Moonbeam," Magnus said lovingly, his voice brought a warmth to him, caressing Raphael's cold body, as if Magnus was right in front of him, wrapping him in a warm hug. Raphael smiled and said, “Hola, Papá. Simon are at Brooklyn Park.” “And? What is it, Moonbeam?” Magnus pried his son gently. “I’m tired. And Wet. And my head hurts.” His voice getting more and more grumpy as he ranted to his father. Magnus laughed at his grumpy son’s complaint and said, "Are my sweet boys tired of the rain yet? Do you need a portal? I'll come to you if you need me to.” A pause. “Have you two heard from your father yet?" Magnus' voice went from a warm hug to a concerned Papá worried about his babies. His voice seemed to get quieter when he mentioned Alec, as if he was dreading Raphael’s response.

 

"No Papá, Simon and I are alright," Raphael paused, as if he was searching for the right words to say. Magnus' voice gently coaxed him to continue with, "But?"

 

Another pause.

 

"We found Dad... He's alright from what Simon and I can smell, he’s not bleeding or anything. Just soaked to the bone... It looks like he might have hurt his left leg, I can’t tell if it’s broken or not…” He paused again, hearing Magnus gasp and curse on the other side of the line. “I don't know if Simon and I will be able to carry him back home. He's limping pretty badly and I don't think that it's wise for him to be putting any weight on it, let alone walking all the way home on it..." Raphael began to rush through his words, as if trying to keep his father from worrying too much.

 

Which worked.

 

For about 10 seconds.

 

"Alright, Moonbeam, I'll send you a portal, but I want you three to get here as soon as the portal show up, so nothing else gets through, alright?” Magnus said quickly, as if knowing that Raphael would protest to his father’s coddling.

 

Magnus was right, and Raphael groaned into the line, knowing that his Papá would hear him. Magnus continued easily with, “I think I'll start a warm bath for your father and get you and Simon some towels so you can dry off. Are you going to want soft, fuzzy pajamas to wear, or just a hoodie and some sweats? Unless you two want to take warm baths too. I can get those started right now with my magic if you two would like. Maybe I’ll spell the water to stay warm-” 

 

“Papá! It’s alright!” Raphael cut in, laughing at his Papá’s ranting. “We won’t need take baths Papá. we can just dry off and get a new change of clothes. Now, continue -while taking oxygen breaks as needed-” “I know that Snowflake will want some fuzzy clothes, even though he doesn't need to stay warm anymore, it's always comforting..." As Magnus continued to fuss and run around the loft, setting everything up for when his boys come home. Raphael softly smiled at his Papá's rambling. He eventually ended the call with an excuse about his phone battery being low, even though he charged his phone before he left the loft with Simon. They said their goodbyes, with more fussing on Magnus’ end.

 

As he began to walk back to his father and boyfriend he seemed to notice that Simon was on the park bench next to his father, holding Alec's shivering hands in his own cold ones, as if trying to warm them.

 

A portal whooshed in next to them, and Raphael could see what looks like his Papá somewhat blurrily on the other side, towels in hand, waiting for his boys to walk through the portal, smiling softly at his son and waving him to go over and collect Alec and Simon.

 

“Dad. Mi amor. Come on you two, Papá has warm towels for us, Simon and he has a bath filling for you, Dad.” Raphael and Simon worked together, gently coaxing Alec to a standing position so he and Simon could walk their father through the portal that Magnus is sending for them.

 

Right before they could walk into the portal, it disappeared. Seemingly vanished out of existence, and the three Lightwood-Bane’s stood there confused about the whole thing, and then another one popped up and Magnus walked through with a scared look on his face, immediately grabbing his loves and quickly, but minding Alec’s injured leg, rushed the four of them into the portal.

 

After snapping the portal closed behind them, Magnus sighed in relief and clutched his sons to his chest and then sweetly caressed his -very tired- husband’s face, his wedding ring moving as his hand moved up and down Alec's cheek. “Alright you three,” Magnus whispered, “Please quickly dry off and get inside, you don’t want your warm towels to get cold.” Magnus paused, Alec’s last mission brought back his worst memory, aside from his mother’s death: Ragnor’s death. The one death he never really got to grieve. “Come on, inside. Here we go,” Magnus said, maneuvering them around the corner and down the hall to the loft’s entrance. When Magnus finished, his voice was barely audible, and Simon and Raphael were grateful for their vampiric hearing because they never would’ve heard their Papá otherwise.

 

They quickly followed his advice and used their vamp speed to dry their hair, clothes, and quickly helped Magnus dry Alec off, who was barely managing to hold his head up, let alone stand and walk on his own, even without his leg killing him with every step he takes.

 

As the four of the make their way inside the loft they’re greeted with a warmth that can only originate from one place…

 

Edom.

 

Magnus almost lost his grip on Alec. He was frozen in shock at the sight of his Father. ‘It’s been nearly three years since I’ve seen him last.’ Magnus thought. 

 

He was pacing, then wringing his fingers, and began running them through his hair, sending it into a greater state of disarray, seemingly on autopilot. He hasn’t noticed that his sons and grandsons are right in front of him.

 

A throat was cleared. 

 

Asmodeus’ pacing immediately halted and he snapped his head towards the sound and he looked like he was about to cry. “Maryse! They’re back!” He hollered into the hallway and into the room rushed a very worried Mama Lightwood. “Oh, By the Angel! Are you four alright?!” She exclaimed as she pulled her boys, (including a shocked Asmodeus) into her arms, not giving a damn that some of them are wet, she just needs to make sure that her boys are okay. All of them.

 

Simon immediately curled in on himself when he heard his grandmother, (yeah I know, it’s weird for me too), and she’d instantly seen what her reaction had done to Simon. Maryse’s anger dissipating almost instantly, she slowly moved towards Simon and reached out her hands, letting him know that the next move was his, whether he wanted to reject her or hug her, it was 100% Simon’s choice.

 

He snapped his attention towards Maryse and launched himself into her arms, hugging her as close and as tightly as he dared without crushing her. Raphael slowly walks towards Simon, leaving his father and grandfather in order to comfort his boyfriend and talk to his grandmother about his Dad’s recklessness… Again. 

 

He walked his grandmother and boyfriend out of the room so he and Simon could tell Maryse about what happened

 

*Back to Mag, Alec and Asmodeus*

 

Asmodeus watched as his grandson ushered Maryse and Simon out of the room and nodded his head at Raphael in thanks which he shyly returned. Turning back around, Asmodeus quickly helped Magnus sit Alec down on the couch, slowly helping Magnus strip Alec of his weapons and placing them on the table to be thoroughly cleaned later on in the week. As they continue stripping Alec of his weapons and some of the outer layers of his mission clothes, covered in both water and demon ichor, they don’t seem to notice when Maryse walks out of the hallway and into the living room area until she softly clears her throat. She patiently waits until they turn their heads to her. They wait for her to say something, which turns out to be, “Magnus,” her voice a very soft whisper, as to not alert Alec to her presence just yet, “Don’t forget to activate your wards, sweetheart.” Then she turns to Asmodeus, who looks nearly identical to Magnus, ‘or maybe that’s the other way around,’ she thinks to herself, and she says, in an equally quiet voice, “Do you think you could make the wards even stronger than they are now? It’s not that I’m doubting your wards Magnus,” she quickly amends and then adds on to that with, “It’s just that Jace and Isabelle want to make sure that you’re all okay and the only way that they’ll be convinced is by taking every precaution and safety measure and backup plan into account…. They get that from me I suppose.” With that Magnus and Asmodeus both relaxed almost gratefully, practically sinking into the couch cushions.

 

Maryse chuckles very quietly and tiptoes over to where the three of the are seated on the couch and very carefully lifts Alec’s head by placing a finger to his chin and slowly guiding it up until he meets her eyes. They’re barely open at this point, but flutter open and he smiles happily, yet tiredly at Maryse, his eyes widen when he sees her and says, “Hi, Mama,” with an adorably goofy grin on his face. She smiles brightly at the “Mama” and caresses Alec’s cheek and says, “Hello, my sweet boy,” in return, and offers him her arm so she can lead him to his bathroom. She turns her head to the remaining Bane’s and once again reminding Magnus and Asmodeus about the wards, as she and Alec slowly walk out of the room, most of Alec’s weight is leaning on his mother, and she seems to take it in stride.

 

As the mother and son make their way out of the room Magnus slowly turns to his father after they apply some extra wards to the loft and then all that’s happened in the past 3 years comes back full force and he gets carefully pulled into his father’s arms. He doesn’t quite realize that he’s shaking. Asmodeus gently pulls his son’s body towards his chest and lays them across the couch, snapping a dry, yet warm and comfortable outfit onto his son. Magnus begins to sob in his father’s arms, clutching onto him, much like he did in his youth. And he finally gave himself the chance to grieve.

 

* Shift to Maryse, Alec, and newly dried Raphael and Simon*

 

Simon and Raphael slowly walk to the master bathroom -where Maryse and Alec are- and they gently knock on the door once and wait for the “come in” which doesn’t seem to come. So Simon gets a little braver and knocks a little bit louder, hoping either his father or his grandmother to answer, this time, the “come in” is heard and Simon and Raphael practically rip the door off its hinges in order to get to the people inside. Maryse chuckles at them and waves them closer to her and Alec, who’s currently in the bathtub -in his underwear- wedding rings now on his hands instead of on the chain, was not-so-patiently, sitting still as he’s getting his hair washed by his mother. 

 

Alec slowly turns his head as his sons barge into the room, smiling at them softly as Maryse beckoned them over with her head, in a “come closer” motion. As the vampires walked over to Maryse, Alec’s hand slowly rose out of the tub in a way to bring his sons closer, which they quickly accepted and held onto their father’s hand.

 

*Meanwhile, out in the living room…*

 

Magnus’ body was shuddering and shaking with sobs in the circle of his Father’s arms. Asmodeus’ hands slowly run up and down his son’s back and run through his hair, trying to soothe Magnus’ sobs as much as he could. “Shhhhh, it’s alright Maggie. Breathe, sweet boy, that’s it. Let it out and tell me all about it.” 

 

Asmodeus kept whispering words of comfort and love to his son, and sighed in relief when Magnus’ sobs started to become hiccups, and his tears came less and less, until they stopped entirely. 

 

Magnus clutched to his father, and began to speak about something for the first time since it happened. He told his father everything, in almost perfect recollection, about the day his dearest friend, Ragnor Fell, had passed away. His sobs came and went, and unknown to Magnus, (but known to Asmodeus,) Simon and Raphael were sitting in their room, their door cracked open just enough that they could hear both of their fathers and grandparents alike, and rush to them in event of an emergency, heard everything their Papá was telling their Ayah. Simon felt Raphael’s body tense up the moment he found out who his father was telling his grandfather about and started to sob uncontrollably in Simon’s arms. ‘I miss you so much, Uncle Froggy’ Raphael thought sadly, crying even harder in his boyfriend’s arms, not knowing that neither he or his father had time to grieve Ragnor’s death. 

 

“Simon?” Raphael whispered to his boyfriend. “Yeah?” Simon started, clearing his throat a couple of times until he could speak clearly, “What’s up, sweetheart?” There was a pregnant pause for a few minutes until Raphael said, in the softest of whispers, even softer than he’d ever heard Raphael speak, “We didn’t even get the chance to bury him,” he said shakily into Simon’s chest as his body began to violently shake with more sobs. 

 

Asmodeus’ heart snapped in two when he heard what his grandsons, especially what Raphael, had said, a few tears escaping his own eyes, but he didn’t even notice until a pair of warm hands gently cupped his cheeks as his son wiped his tears away. He kissed his father’s forehead sweetly and brushed their foreheads together. After a few minutes, Magnus gently settled back down on his father’s chest and smiled when he felt a warm kiss pressed to his forehead. Magnus cleared his throat and decided it was time to say something that hadn’t passed through his lips in almost 3 years.

 

“Ayah?” Magnus asked, almost scared of what his father’s response will be. Unseen to Magnus, Asmodeus smiled and his eyes teared up again. Wiping at his eyes quickly, and adjusting his grip on his son, he, as cooly as he can, replies with, “Yes, Maggie Bean?” while smiling softly to his son.

 

A pause.

 

A wet sniffle.

 

And a, “I missed you. So much more than I thought I did.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead. “I missed you too, Ion nin*.” A sob from Magnus. Another kiss. “Amin Hiraetha*, Ayah.” Another sob from Magnus. A sniffle from Asmodeus. “So sorry, Ayah. Goheno nin*.” “u- moe evaed*, penneth*.” Another kiss to Magnus’ forehead. And then his face was being covered in them.

 

“Uughhh! Aayaaaaaahhh,” Magnus exclaimed, wiggling, or trying to, away from the kisses until Asmodeus got fed up and starting tickling his son. Magnus started wailing with laughter and desperately tried to escape his father’s awful hands. Eventually Asmodeus’ hands became “tired” and ceased his tickle attack on his son. Magnus was somehow laying on the floor and wiped at his face and tried to compose himself, and then his father flopped onto the floor beside him, softly laughing at his giggly son. Magnus’ head whipped towards his his father and started busting up laughing at the goofy expression on his father’s face. Magnus eventually snorted in a very unattractive way and they were both practically sobbing with laughter within seconds.

 

*In the hallway*

 

Simon straight up snorted a laugh into Raphael’s shoulder, and then they both started cracking up, having to speed-walk to their room so they wouldn’t disrupt their father and grandfather’s conversation. (Magnus and Asmodeus heard them laughing, but didn’t make a big deal about it because their boys are so cute.<3)

 

*Let’s check up on Maryse and Alec*

 

After Maryse bathed and drew enough Iratzes onto her son’s now healing body that he could sit up on his own, talk and sort-of walk on his own she helped change him into new clothes, turning around so a more-awake-Alec can put on a new pair of boxers as well as the sweats she gave him, she sent a quick text to Jace and Isabelle, saying that Alec is okay (more or less) and he’s safely back at Magnus’ loft with Simon, Raphael, Magnus, herself and surprisingly, Magnus; father, Asmodeus. Isabelle immediately called her mother after hearing about who Magnus’ father is. (Asmodeus was really busy with Edom stuff so he couldn’t really linger at his son’s wedding and meet his son’s new family but he definitely gave his son away dammit!) “The King of Edom. Who is both a Greater Demon and a Prince of Hell, yes Jace I know.” “*Isabelle’s reply*” “Yes Isabelle I’ll ask Magnus if you and your brother can come to the loft” “*both of them immediately start asking questions about their brother-in-law’s father*” “Alright-” “*they interrupt*” “I will hang up this phone on you two.” “*silence*” “Thank you. Now would you please STAY at the institute until I ask, and get a confirmation that Magnus is okay with you two coming here.” “*silence*” “You can speak, you know..” “Okay, Mama. We promise that we’ll stay on the front steps of the institute until Mag says we can come over,” Jace said finally. Maryse smiled at Jace’s “Mama” the same way she did to Alec’s earlier. “Yeah, Mamá. We promise that we’ll stay here, but we can’t promise that we won’t take off towards the loft the second Mag “okay’s” us going there.” Isabelle said and Maryse honestly teared up a little bit, quickly wiping them before Alec could notice. He saw, but didn’t say anything, just tilting his head in question at her when she met his eyes, but she shook her head and mouthed, “later, sweetheart". Jace said, “Yeah!” almost immediately after Isabelle finished. Alec smiled softly at his mother in acknowledgement from his spot atop the counter, and mouthed to her who she’s talking to, to which she mouthed back, “your siblings,” and Alec smiled and nodded his head. 

 

He very quietly asked for his sons who instantly appeared in front of him and he softly asked if they could help him walk to the living room, to see if “Mag’s okay,” and Simon and Raphael cooed at their father and Maryse laughed softly at her boys, and surprisingly, Raphael turned and looked her dead in the eyes and winked and then helped Simon carry their father into the master bedroom so that Alec could get a shirt.

 

When Alec and his sons are about to cross the threshold of the living room, Alec pauses and gently knocks on the doorframe, gathering his husband and father-in-law’s attention. “Are you two okay in here? I could hear you two giggling all the way in the bathroom,” Alec said, as a goofy grin appears on his face, knowing that Asmodeus was tickling his husband, because he knows that specific laugh better than anyone (other than Asmodeus, of course.) Magnus just pouted and made grabby hands for his boys and his mother-in-law, and whined until they walked over and obliged Magnus, trying to appear as grumpy and reluctant as possible but were extremely willing and happy to sit with him. 

 

Magnus said that it was alright for his siblings-in-law to come over, as long as they were respectful of the fact that his father is a person, the same as them, and they need to choose what they say to HIS Ayah, because he will kill to protect his father without a second thought. And he said so right into the phone, making sure that his voice was loud enough for everyone around him to hear as well as Jace and Isabelle, who immediately agreed and said they would be respectful.

 

*Time skip lol sorry (Approx. 6 months later*

 

Isabelle and Jace looooove Asmodeus and call to check up on their honorary father every few days or whenever they’re not on missions.

 

Asmodeus regularly visits his sons and daughter-in-law at the institute. 

 

A lot of eyes follow him and curiously watch as he effortlessly, and continuously sneaks up on the Head of the Institute every time he visits. Scaring him every time. Without fail. 

 

Alec regularly complains to his husband about it. The only thing Magnus says is, “He’s been doing it to me for the past 850(this is approx. how old he is in the books) years, Alexander. You’ll just have to get used to it I guess.”

 

Ragnor does not come back this time. He, quite heartbreakingly, stays dead. (I’m sorry) :(

 

Asmodeus find Ragnor’s remains (after almost 6 months of searching) and gives his son’s dearest friend a funeral befitting of a king.  
Clary asks Luke to adopt her. They both cry for a long time.

 

Luke immediately says yes.

 

Clary becomes a Garroway the next day.

 

Jace asks Luke for permission to date and eventually have a future with Clary. Maryse stands proudly off to the side, tears forming in her eyes.

 

Asmodeus sits next to Maryse at Simon and Raphael’s wedding. As everyone starts to dance, Asmodeus reaches his arm out for Maryse to take, which she accepts. (No, they don’t have any romantic interest in one another, they’re just fiercely protective of one another, Like Magnus and Catarina Loss.)

 

The angel Raziel himself blesses our beloved Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike with immortality, if they don’t already have it, and if they wish it, they will never age another day.

 

Surprisingly, Maryse is the first to accept. Everyone else eventually all say yes.

 

They all live happily, sassily, ever after.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> For the language that Magnus and Asmodeus say to each other, instead of it being Indonesian, (I couldn't find any reliable references, I'm so sorry) :( I chose Elvish. Tolkien Elvish to be more specific, taken letter by letter from a source I found online. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Ion nin = my son  
> Amin Hiraetha = I'm sorry  
> Goheno nin = forgive me  
> u- moe evaed = There is nothing to forgive  
> penneth = young one


End file.
